FlawlessI think
by Magnus-Bane-1994
Summary: Magnus has always taken pride in his complexion  among other things . What happens when something unexpected happens? What will Alec and Isabelle think? Strictly one shot :D


Magnus POV

Ring, ring, ring. I groaned and groggily reached over for my cell phone on my night stand. I automatically perked up when I saw the name on the caller id, Allie. "Why, hello my gorgeous shadow hunter." I purred into the phone.

"Hey Maggs. What are you up to today?" Alecs voice came through the speaker with a tinny echo. I flinched at the harsh sound and held the phone away from my ear.

"Hmmmm, nothing that I can think of. Why?" I replied. Pulling my lazy ass out of bed was easier said than done. Slowly I walked to the bathroom and cranked up the hot water.

"Well I was thinking we could spend the day together." he paused. "That is if you want to. It was Izzys idea."

"Oh Allie you know I love spending time with you! And you know your sister and I get along perfectly well. Just gimme an hour or so to get ready." I answered as I wiped steam off the mirror. A high pitched, and rather feminine squeak escaped my lips.

"Magnus? Is everything alright?"

"I have to go. I'll call you when I'm ready. Love you, bye." and I hung up. "Oh my god. Never in my life. Why now?" I said to my reflection.

Alec POV

I flinched as my ear was assaulted with a dial tone. "Huh, that was odd." Isabelle looked up from her Teen People magazine and gave me a weird look.

"What was odd?" she asked as I sat down on the couch next to her. "Did Magnus say he was gonna wear black? I keep telling him it's a nice color for him but noooooo, he won't mphlmphl." she mumbled as my hand closed over her mouth.

"No, he did not say he was wearing black. But I wouldn't be surprised if he did. He favors your opinion highly when it comes to fashion." I said. She thought for a moment before answering.

"You know how he is, he takes more time to get ready than I do, and that's saying something."

I sighed and got up from the couch.

"True, well I want him to be happy so I'm going to ask for your help in getting dressed." her face lit up and she seemed to glow.

"You mean it? Oh Alec hell be so excited when he sees what I dress you in!" she blurted out as she raced over to me and pulled me to her room. "I bought it hoping you'd do this for him and finally you're asking for my help!" she sat me down on her bed and dashed into her closet. She emerged with the type of bag that bridal shops put their wedding gowns in so they don't get messy. She unzipped it with a flourish and I groaned.

"Izzy really?" I said. She nodded with a grin plastered on her face. "Fine, make it fast."

"Can I do your hair too?" she asked. I grimaced and slowly nodded as she crushed me with a hug.

Magnus POV

"Crap. What the hell am I going to do? I never have anything for this, and I'm not going out in public like this." I groaned. I had a zit. It was huge and unforgiving. No doubt Alec would notice it. "Shit." I gave up my search for any type of cream and stepped into the shower. Going through my normal routine of washing my hair and my face (making sure to get my face extra good today). By the time I had finished the room was filled with steam. "damnit all to hell." I said as I looked at the mountain that had grown on my face overnight.

"Why now? In all of my eight hundred some-odd years. Why the hell now?" I asked Chairman Meow as he slinked into my room. I stood in front of my closet, contemplating what I would wear. Maybe some black, Isabelle had mentioned something about me wearing black and it looking good at some point. I nodded and snapped a pair of black leather skinny jeans and a neon green wife beater under a black and neon green striped off the shoulder sweater. "Hm…belt." I snapped on a green studded belt and my favorite black combat boots. Perfection. Except for that damned mountain that insisted on growing on my face. I grumbled as I made my way to the bathroom again to do my make up and hair.

An hour later my buzzer went off indicating that I had guests. I pressed the call button and answered. "I'm not open for appointments today." I said gruffly into the speaker.

"That's all fine and dandy, but this is personal." came an answer in Isabelle's voice.

"Ah, well in that case, Isabelle may enter my magnificent abode. I have an issue that I need to speak with you about." I buzzed the door open and she came up.

What do you want Magnus?" she said. I simply pointed to the zit. "ah. I see now. You don't want Alec to notice it." she said.

"exactly. But it's huge so how can he not notice it?" I asked. She started laughing. "What is so funny?"

"I dressed Alec exactly the same except in blue and his sweater is off the opposite shoulder." she said. I smiled.

"That's nice, but how am I going to hide this fucking mountain?"

"You're not going to hide it. Simply cover it up."

"That's what hiding is my dear." I said in my best 'it's okay that you're really blond on the inside' voice. She rolled her eyes at me and took out a compact from her purse.

"Hm, you're kind of a golden tan color." she said. I nodded, very proud of my complexion. She covered the zit and stood back to look at my face. "You look perfect."

"Thanks Isabelle." I said as I buzzed Alec up to my flat.

Alec POV

"Finally." I muttered against Magnus's lips. "What took so long?" I asked.

He looked over at Izzy and smiled. "Oh nothing. Just a little chat with your sister. That's all." I gave him a weary look, but accepted the excuse. "So what did you guys want to do today?"

"I'd like to comment on how well you two match today." Isabelle said. Me and Magnus looked at each other and smiled. "I'd also like to say that Magnus's make up today is done exceptionally well, seeing as you haven't noticed the miniscule zit he wants to call a mountain." I laughed.

"What zit? There's nothing there Maggs. And even if there was something there, I wouldn't mind. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'd love you even if you were an ugly hobo living under the Brooklyn bridge."

"Really?" he asked, his face lighting up.

"Really really." I said and wrapped my warlock in my arms, zit and all.


End file.
